headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles
| country = United States of America | state = California | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = See below | poi = Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Venice Beach | 1st = Unknown }} Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. Los Angeles has been used for monster apocalypse themes in several different forms of media. One of the most provincial appearances of Los Angeles in the horror genre was featured in the 1954 novel I Am Legend by Richard Matheson. In the story, the civilian populace of Los Angeles were wiped out due to a virus that tranformed people into a vampire-like creatures that shunned the light of day. The virus was inadvertently created by a scientist named Robert Neville, who struggled to survive the coming apocalypse and became the last man on Earth. I Am Legend In the 2009 film Zombieland, the city of Los Angeles was practically a ghost town, occupied by no living human beings, but haunted by scores of the living dead. During the zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on. Zombieland (2009) Points of Interest ; Hollywood: : Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. Films that take place in * Blacula * Blood Scarab * Brotherhood of Blood * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * City of the Dead * Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood * Craft, The * Critters 3 * Dark, The * Dead Heat * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * First Power, The * Full Eclipse * Howling, The * Killer Pad * Last Man on Earth (1964) * Nick Knight * Omega Man, The * Predator 2 * Rumpelstiltskin * Snakes on a Plane (partially) * Toolbox Murders * Zombieland TV programs that take place in * Angel * Love and Curses * Moonlight * Night Stalker Books that take place in * I Am Legend Comic books that take place in * Angel: After the Fall Characters from * Adam Garou * Amber Waves * Ben White * Bill Neill * Casey Spencer * Chris Halloran * Daisy Rain * Doctor Durae * Eddie Quist * Fred Francis * George Waggner * Groton * Jenny Templeton * Katie Enslin * Karen White * Lew Landers * Lily Enslin * Lindsey McDonald * Marie Adams * Max Dire * Mike Enslin * Oliver Simon * Patrick Channing * Randi Wallace * Richard Adams * Russell Logan * Russell Winters * Terry Fisher * Tess Seaton * Tom Billings * Walter Paisley People who were born in People who passed away in External Links * Los Angeles at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:California